


Xeric

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Aftokrator, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Coming of Age, Drama, Elements of Stockholm Syndrome, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hostage Situations, Mild Language, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bracing herself with a shard of spine, Hairein would strip the flesh from bone until destitute and she subdued. And then he would keep her; or, if he must, he would later come after her. He favored her that greatly. (Fem!Osamu x Hairein or Fem!Mikumo x Hyrein)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drain the Canal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Xeric
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Angst/Drama
> 
> Word Count: 611
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Warnings: Language. Slight Stockholm-syndrome. Mental/Psych torture and issues. Eventual Underage lust, lust towards underaged.
> 
> A/N: I really like Hairein for some reason. The theme for this relationship is “Doin’ Dirt” I think. I don’t know if I’ll up the rating to M because I don’t think this will get explicitly physical…? I guess it depends on the readers. Is anyone even interested in this being continued?

* * *

It was infuriating to the point of external anger. He could feel the tightening of reflexive muscle out of the frustration this simple foot soldier of Meeden had caused his expedition force. It wasn’t completely detrimental that they would lose Hyuse and the lord of House Erin, but everything hinging on keeping both subordinates along with the golden goose was foiled by this weakling overstepping his boundaries, all at the behest of the pesky Autonomous Trion Soldier.

How dare it. Hairein despised incompetent pawns.

“Captain!” Mira called. Their time was running out, quickly, with the autonomous unit disposed of outside the ship and worm hole, but they had yet to retrieve Lord Viza.

The Aftokrator captain ignored her plight. “Retrieve Lord Viza and come back for me, Mira.”

“But--!” Hairein glared, his fury evident.

Mira swallowed. “Understood, captain.” He had mere seconds.

Hairein turned back to the boy, picking the scruff of his flesh body up and being met with defiant green eyes and a red smile.

He stiffened at the audacity, anger rarely overcoming him as it had no place in battle. _This wretch… He thinks he’s won, that Meeden has won._

Hairein leaned forward, past the widening green iris reacting to his proximity. Certainly getting lucky would not do.

“Very well, you win this fight Meeden. But what if I were to stay and simply execute you at my leisure? Do not misunderstand, we were not here to fight offensively. You all are weak, your defenses depleted.”

Osamu felt something cold clutch and grip at his heart, head buzzed from blood loss. No, no this wasn’t supposed to happen, not after Replica’s sacrifice! She jolted back at the cool touch of the combat body holding her collar.

“I’m sure I can play keep away while wreaking havoc.” Hairein drew away, stoking the trembling blood stained mouth. Prisoners had no use, and such uses of the flesh were more of Lamvanein’s forte and only when allowed.

This foot soldier had no value, their objectives were met as best as they could be.

“And it’s your fault, your worthless fault.” The black haired boy flinched.

“Don’t… _please_.”

Hairein saw, ugly tears in sunken eyes, more collecting blood, and couldn’t help but find his decision made.

“Very well, Meeden, in exchange for you, your flesh, your mind, I shall leave this planet.”

Osamu whimpered. The expedition force, those killed or injured, Kuga’s body, Replica, Chika’s brother, those kidnapped. “All of it.” This neighbor could have all of her. She tightened her mouth. “Leave them.”

Hairein smiled, not completely stupid but easily manipulated. Peace loving. He could understand that. Perhaps this soldier would make interesting conversation, at the least.

“Then our deal has been struck, Meeden.” Hairein picked the boy up, mindful of the injuries as Mira’s worm hole appeared again. Shots were being fired again, from baby birds and cries of ‘Mikumo’ and ‘Megane’ did little to catch his attention past their irritating volume. While this warrior wasn’t important, perhaps he was loved- a simple strike to their moral.

“Captain!?” Mira was stunned, Hairein never took prisoners so much as stock and resources.

“He will be accompanying us as my personal prisoner, Mira.”

“Hoh~?” Lamvanein grinned. “I didn’t think you would ever do such a thing, brother.”

Hairein sent a withering look that shut him up, Viza chuckling. “Shall I take care of it?”

The worm hole started close, the white haired warrior closing in. “ ** _Osamu_**!”

“Rest, Lord Viza. I’ll take care,” Hairein shifted the unconscious, broken body, “of it. Mira, monitor our journey home.”

“Right away, captain.”

The worm hole closed, the ship gone, the clouds dispersed, and light reigned down.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_II: Thirst_


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't know what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ri-ryn.tumblr.com/post/146586674431/isogaigendou-ri-ryn-so-i-got-this-message#notes

You can read the whole conversation here: <http://ri-ryn.tumblr.com/post/146586674431/isogaigendou-ri-ryn-so-i-got-this-message#notes>

Yeah, so, I will admit the the banging comment was inappropriate and I apologize for that. As for the rest of the issue? I'm not gonna lie, it really killed all enthusiasm I had for this story and I'm wondering should I just delete it, write a summary of what would've happened, or try to continue?

And please don't go harass the people from this message. I really don't wanna' stir this shit up again from last year...

Sorry everyone.


End file.
